muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jeff Moss
A&M Records I was wondering how relevant it would be to mention that Jeff Moss founded A&M Records (along with Herb Alpert, which is why they named it A&M). I've always found it interesting that during all the years that he was a Sesame Street writer and composer, he was also running a very famous record label. Any thoughts? -- Ken (talk) 04:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I think it might be nice to have a short paragraph on what Jeff Moss did outside of SS in his bio, or right after it. We know he also wrote a few non-SS books, and I'm guessing had a life before SS started... Anyhow, I don't see how to work the A&M thing in on its own, but I think it would be good in a broader context. -- Wendy (talk) 05:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've always found it odd that they didn't go to A&M when they were looking to do the first LP. To me, that would seem like an obvious choice, but maybe somebody felt that would have been a conflict of interest. Today it's all different, where kids' shows are already linked with major studios (and CD and DVD deals) before they even start. Also, I've always wanted to work the A&M thing in somewhere, since the 2 founders have real Muppet connections. If you're interested, bsnpubs.com has a really nice essay on the history of A&M, and I'll have to see what I can find in other non-fiction books. -- Ken (talk) 05:30, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::I agree, I'd say go ahead and add the info (at least as far as Moss' involvement goes). We have some basic biographical info on Joe Raposo on his outside work, and that could probably be expanded too, but outside of the basics of his Muppet work and the song list, we have one sentence and nothing more (unlike with some people, I'm sure more info is available). I wouldn't have known about the A&M thing, for example. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:46, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know there's at least one book about the history of A&M. I'll have to see if I can find it. -- Ken (talk) 06:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Never mind; I just realized that I've been confusing Jerry Moss (who started A&M) with Jeffrey Moss (who didn't). So let's forget this entire conversation! -- Ken (talk) 01:28, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Well regardless of A&M, I still think it's worth having something about Moss' non-SS life on his page :o). -- Wendy (talk) 02:45, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'll see what I can find. -- Ken (talk) 18:29, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Format (copied from sandbox article) As user:Merrystar mentioned on the Count von Count Songs (sandbox) that we should consider to switch the format of the composer pages from the table format to the gallery format as seen here. Idid an expirement using the Jeff Moss composer page to see what everybody's opinion is on the switch. - Ernie and Jim 20:31, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Yes, definately. I was working on Joe Raposo recently and that table is a mess, and will continue to be so with that many fields to keep up with. The individual song pages should be used to keep track of that info, not the composer pages. I fully support the gallery format in these cases. —Scott (talk) 21:28, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::I vote yes too (thanks for doing the test page Phil!). It's been a week, nobodoy seems to object. I'd say we should move this and start switching the rest. -- Wendy (talk) 01:15, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::: No problem Wendy, I'm glad I could play around with the gallery format. I assume we should convert the Sam Pottle page as well? -- Ernie and Jim 01:20, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Grammys and Books Does anyone know what he earned his Grammy Awards for? Also, what Sesame Street books did he write? -- Peter (talk) 19:30, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :According to factbites.com, he won 15 Emmys and wrote songs for four Grammy Award-winning records. Grammy.com is no help in finding the Sesame records which won Grammys though. :As for the books, I just read our article and I don't know where the "over a dozen" information comes from. The only one I know of is the poetry book already mentioned. — Scott (talk) 19:39, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, here we go — Scott (talk) 19:40, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :::And.... I'm a dummy. We already had our own article: Grammy Awards. — Scott (talk) 19:41, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::::For books, I don't think most of them were actually SS titles, except the illustrated song books (like "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon"). In addition to the books already listed on the page, Library of Congress has: :::::"Dad of the Dad of the Dad of Your Dad" (1997) :::::"The Sesame Street ABC Story Book" (1974, ISBN 0394829212) ::::I'm not sure about the over a dozen thing -- there are 15 entries in LOC, but a good portion are illustrated songs and/or published music. -- Wendy (talk) 19:57, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Attention I think it would be great if somebody could compile a list of songs that Moss composed for the Muppets, listed in chronological order, with the characters who sang the songs. Moss wrote a lot of famous songs, and I think he deserves some love for that. I also posted a similar attention tag on Joe Raposo. Can anyone help out with this? -- Danny (talk) 23:20, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :I'm on it! -- Ryan (talk) 00:04, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, I've done some work on it, using the same basic format as the Joe Raposo page. There are still a few songs I didn't get to because I haven't figured out the dates and they're not listed on the song pages. -- Ryan (talk) 02:17, 17 August 2006 (UTC)